


The Right Choice

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe hates roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: flowers

Chloe Sullivan had a secret: she _hated_ roses. Every single failed relationship she had been in involved roses. They’d buy them for her and while she would outwardly act grateful, secretly, she disliked the flower. Sure, they were beautiful, but Chloe had always thought they were a bit overrated.

It was one thing Lois and she had in common: her cousin also disliked roses. But while Lois leaned toward purple lilies, Chloe preferred a different type of flower. Ever since she was a kid, she loved tulips and not just any kind of tulips. She specifically liked white ones.

It was an odd choice, but then again, she had never been exactly normal. While growing up, Chloe felt kind of like a tulip … overlooked and overshadowed while boys leaned toward the “roses”. It was a feeling she had never ever really grown out of.

After Jimmy’s death, Chloe didn’t date much. She had a few relationships, but nothing long-lasting. One thing they all had in common: they bought her roses. Sometimes, she tried to bring up the fact that she loved tulips, but it seemed like none of them ever remembered.

Sometimes, she envied Lois, who had found her soul mate in Clark. He knew Lois’s flower preference and ever so often, when she visited her cousin at the Planet, she’d see a bouquet of purple lilies sitting on her desk.

Chloe wondered if she would ever find a man who’d know her like that.

When Oliver Queen asked her out, Chloe had a dozen reasons to say no. He dated Lois, they were friends, they _worked_ together … but one puppy dog look from him and she found herself saying ‘yes’.

After all, if she was honest with herself, she has kind of had a crush on Oliver since they had first met in Clark’s barn. Besides, one date wouldn’t hurt, right? It’s not like it would go anywhere anyway.

She picked out an emerald green dress that brought out her eyes and when he showed up for their date, she was ready.

“You look beautiful,” he said, his gaze admiring. The look in his eyes made her blush.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself,” she managed and boy was _that_ an understatement.

“These are for you,” he said, and she waited, expecting him to reveal roses. What he did hand her had Chloe’s eyes widening.

It wasn’t until much later did Oliver learn the real reason why Chloe jumped up and kissed him. But at the moment, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

And years later, when her kids asked her how she knew their father was “the one”, she’d simply say, “It was because he bought me tulips.”


End file.
